1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a plasma display panel. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention may relate to a plasma display apparatus and a driving method thereof, wherein a frame includes at least one subfield that does not include a sustain period or is not supplied with a sustain pulse in a sustain period thereof. A voltage difference between a sustain electrode Z and a scan electrode Y or between a scan electrode Y and an address electrode Z in the subfield is greater than a voltage difference of the other subfields, thereby increasing gray level representation capability and reducing halftone noise.
2. Background of Related Art
In a plasma display panel, a unit cell may be defined by barrier ribs disposed between a front substrate and a rear substrate. Each cell may be filled with a main discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He) and a gas mixture of Ne and He, and an inert gas containing a small amount of xenon (Xe). When the gas is discharged due to a high frequency voltage, the inert gas may generate vacuum ultra-violet rays, and fluorescent material existing between the barrier ribs may be radiated due to the vacuum ultra-violet rays, thereby displaying an image. Since the plasma display panel can be implemented in a thin and light structure, it has been in the limelight as the next generation display apparatus.